Ice Cool
by RJVause
Summary: Fluffy Vauseman one shot. Just a little something I thought of and ran with it today. Hope you enjoy.


The cold winters air of New York hit Alex full in the face as she opened the door of the apartment block she lived in, the chill making her draw the collar of her coat tight around her, pull her hat further down over her ears.

As she turned back to the door, pulling it closed behind her, twisting the key in the lock, she heard a high-pitched shriek, followed by a heavy thud then a serious of expletives.

Alex knew what had happened, the ice on the sidewalk in front of her apartment had caught her out once or twice in the past, and it seemed it had claimed a new victim.

She chuckled to herself, wondering who the unlucky person was, but as she turned around the smile quickly vanished as she saw a young, blonde haired woman, struggling to stand as she continued to slip on the ice, her face screwed up as she winced in pain, clearly having injured herself when she fell the first time.

Alex made her way down the steps in front of her building, stopping a couple of steps behind the blonde, clearing her throat to let the woman know she was behind her, not wanting to startle her anymore, especially as she just seemed to have found her balance, all be it by grasping onto the railings at the edge of the property.

"Hey – you OK there?" Alex asked tentatively, watching as the blonde attempted to straighten up, her balance failing as she slipped again, her body twisting as she ended up sitting down heavily on the bottom step, one arm still wrapped around the railing, the other reaching for her ankle.

"Yeah – I'm fine…I mean, _no_. I fell over on this stupid, fucking patch of ice, well, _slipped_ would be more accurate and I've hurt my ankle…" The woman turned to look at Alex, her deep blue eyes meeting green, a smile flashing over her face, before she sighed, "…and now I am just rambling on to you, sorry. I'll be fine in a minute – I just need a second…am I in your way? Can you get past?"

Alex watched as the blonde shuffled as far over on the step as she could, making room for Alex to move past her and for a moment she considered it, but as she took a step closer, she heard the woman draw in air sharply over her teeth, clearly in a lot of pain, but trying to not make a big deal out of it front of a complete stranger.

Instead of walking away, Alex moved onto the last step, taking a seat next to the other woman, shoulders nudging one another ever so slightly as she settled on the cold stone step.

"Hey – it's not everyday I get a pretty blonde falling at my feet…I'd be an idiot if I didn't stop to help." Alex smiled as she spoke, which quickly turned into a wide grin as she noticed the faintest blush on the blondes cheeks as she turned her head away for a moment. When she turned her head back, she extended her hand out towards Alex, her blue eyes sparkling,

"I'm Piper, and _technically_ , I didn't fall at your feet, I _slipped_ …"

Alex took the offered hand, gripping it lightly, a smile playing over her face as they shook hands, "Alex."

"Well, Alex, thank you for you kind offer of help, but really, I'll be fine. I'll just sit here for a minute and then I'll be on your way. You must have been off out somewhere – I don't want to ruin your plans."

As Alex looked to Piper, she thought for a moment about where she had been off to, and without a second thought dismissed her plans in an instant. "No, it's fine, really, I have no plans to ruin. Look, I can't let you stay out here, how about I help you inside and we can take a look at you ankle, yeah?"

Piper stared at her for a moment, clearly trying to work out if there was any motive behind Alex's actions.

"…Or you can stay here on the step, freezing your ass off. Completely your decision." Alex smirked, raising an eyebrow behind her dark rimmed glasses.

Piper smiled, dipping her head slightly before lifting it back, once again staring straight at Alex, a wide smile on her face, "Well, you make a compelling argument…"

Alex interrupted her before she could continue, laughing as she spoke, "So staying on the step it is! Best choice. I could be anyone really…you never know, I could be some weirdo that lures gorgeous woman into my apartment just to have my wicked way with them…"

Piper swatted playfully at Alex – her hand hitting her casually on her arm, her voice light as she replied, "Well, weirdo or not – you are the first person to be nice to me today, so I think I will take my chances."

Pipers comment made Alex stop dead in her tracks, her next daft comment falling to the wayside as she considered the words she just heard. Jumping up, she stood in front of Piper, her feet either side of the blondes, hands outstretched.

"Come on," she wiggled her fingers, indicating for Piper to take her hands, "Let's get you inside." Piper grabbed her hands quickly, holding on tight as Alex pulled her up in one fluid movement. As Piper began to put weight on her right foot, she cried out in pain, falling towards Alex. Quickly letting go of her hands, Alex wrapped her arms around Pipers waist, pulling her close, their faces only inches apart.

"You OK?"

"Yeah – just seems I keep falling for you…"

"Technically, I think you find you slipped…"

The smile that crossed Pipers face warmed Alex heart, it was so genuine, so beautiful, and for a moment, Alex was speechless.

Alex kept a grip on Piper, steadying her as she switched her position to stand on her right side. One arm snaked around her waist, the other pulling Pipers arm up over her own shoulder as she acted as a support. Turning slowly, they faced the steps, "OK, think you can manage these five steps?" Alex asked, trying to focus on the task ahead of them, as her heart seemed to start racing from being so close to Piper.

"Mmm-hmm"

Piper shifted against Alex, as they stepped forward, Alex bearing Pipers weight as they gingerly made their way towards the door Alex had stepped out of moments before.

She could tell Piper was putting on a brave face, her brow was furrowed in concentration, her lips pressed firmly together, only relaxing them to draw in sharp gasps of air every time she had to put any sort of weight on her right foot as they moved up the steps.

As they neared the door, Alex began to fish for her key in her pocket, but stopped as she saw it swing open, one of her neighbours stopping on the threshold at the sight of the two woman hobbling slowly towards her.

The older woman smiled at Alex as she took a step back into the hallway, holding the door open as the two made their way past her, into the immediate warmth of the buildings hallway.

"Afternoon Doctor, the ladies still falling for your bedside manner I see!" There was a deep chuckle to her voice, which never failed to make Alex smile,

"I'm doing a good deed Margo, nothing more. Take care yourself out there – I don't need you falling over and shattering that new hip of yours!"

"Don't you worry – I can look after myself – plus it looks like you already have your hands full!"

Margo's chuckle resounded off the walls as she left the building, smiling and shaking her head as she pulled the door to. Alex guided Piper towards the small elevator at the end of the hallway, very much aware of the blue eyes that were fixed in her direction and not where they were walking.

She pushed the call button, thankful that they didn't have to wait too long for it to arrive, as her arms were starting to shake after supporting Piper for so long.

Once inside, Piper leaned against the side of the elevator, her eyes still fixed on Alex as she pushed the button for the top floor, gears clanking into action as the lift started to move.

"You're a doctor?" Pipers voice was quiet, but in the small, enclosed space her voice was crystal clear, the faintest hint of wonder in it.

"Mmmm –hmmm" Alex hummed, purposefully keeping her eyes forward, not daring to look at Piper.

"A doctor? Of medicine?"

"Yep"

"Oh"

"What? Don't believe me?"

"Oh no – its not that…"

"What is it then?"

"Just – I guess I was lucky to fall where I did, I guess…I mean, you being there when you were, and you know, medically trained and all…"

Alex turned to face her, and noticed it again, the faint blush on Pipers cheeks, the shy smile on her face, she took a step forward, whispering in Pipers ear, "I think, you will find, that technically, you _slipped_ …" As she pulled away, she spotted the large smile on Pipers face and she couldn't stop herself thinking that maybe it was her who should consider herself the lucky one to have met Piper today.

As she felt the elevator lurch to a stop, she wrapped an arm around Piper again, guiding her the short distance to her front door, her apartment being the only one on the top floor of the building.

Managing to unlock it whilst still holding on to Piper, she pushed the door open with her foot, chucked her keys into the bowl on the small side table, and hit the light switch, illuminating their way to the large sofa in the middle of her apartment, helping Piper out of her coat before lowering her down gently.

"Wow…your place is amazing Alex…" Piper's eyes were wide as she took in the large open plan apartment, her gaze quickly falling on the huge bookcase that filled one of the walls.

"I can promise you I have read every single one – they aren't just for decoration." Alex commented, noting where Pipers eyes had come to rest, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Dumping her jacket and hat onto the nearest chair, she called out over her shoulder as she moved towards her kitchen, "Can I get you a drink – tea, coffee? Something a little _stronger_ perhaps?"

Alex noticed that as Piper turned to face her, she flinched slightly as the movement jarred her foot, she continued, a smirk on her face as she looked to Piper across her kitchen counter, "…for purely _medicinal_ purposes of course…!"

Not waiting for a response, Alex reached for two large wine glasses, placing them on the counter, then opened up the large refrigerator to the side of her, pulling out the bottle of wine she had opened the night before, pouring a generous amount into each glass. As she returned the bottle, she opened up the freezer compartment, pulling out a small bag, which she put between her teeth as she shoved a dishtowel under her arm and carried everything back to the sofa.

Handing one glass to Piper, who took a large mouthful of wine, humming to herself as the cold liquid trickled down her throat, Alex placed her own on the large coffee table in front of the sofa, placing the bag and towel next to it.

Sitting on the edge of the coffee table directly opposite Piper, she tapped both hands on her knees, motioning for Piper to raise her foot, which she did, closing her eyes as she moved, still clearly in pain, but still not once complaining about it.

She loosened the laces on the worn Chuck Taylors Piper was wearing, keeping one eye on the task in hand, the other on the blonde in front of her. Making sure she didn't cause her any additional pain, she removed the shoe as slowly as she could, restraining a giggle as she saw the pattern on the sock in front of her.

"You're kidding me? Penguins? Really?"

"Don't laugh – they were the only clean pair I had…I'm embarrassed enough already without you mocking me for my footwear choices, I didn't know anyone else would see them today…"

"I'm not laughing at you – its just the irony…penguins are so good on the ice! Gorgeous blonde women called Piper? Well, that's clearly a different matter – hey!"

Alex ducked as one of the cushions was thrown in her direction, quickly raising her hands as if surrendering, "OK! Sorry! Just please – no more cushions, I have important medical issues to attend to here!"

Alex smiled at Piper before lowering her head, looking to Pipers foot as she removed the sock, her thumbs gently moving across the soft skin, tracing over the bruises that were already starting to form and the swelling on the side of her foot.

"OK, it doesn't look too bad – but I just need to be certain, but this may hurt…" Alex moved Pipers foot gently, checking the movement, pressing her thumbs into the soft skin before resting it back on her knee. Looking up to Piper, she saw her eyes were screwed tight closed and she was grabbing onto the cushions either side of her, knuckles white as her grasp tightened around the material of the sofa.

Alex picked up the bag she had pulled out of her freezer, wrapping it in the dishtowel before placing it onto Pipers foot, the sudden coldness forcing her to open her eyes, looking directly at Alex.

"Well, the good news is you haven't broken anything – just a really nasty sprain. We'll keep that compress on it for a while, and then I'll strap it up for you. Will hurt like fuck for a few days, but rest it as much as you can, and painkillers should be enough."

"Thank you Alex, but really, I can't stay here - I've taken up enough of your time already. If you strap it up, I'll get going…maybe you could call me a taxi…I can be out of your way-"

"So you are going to blatantly ignore your doctors advice?" Alex huffed, crossing her arms, her eyebrow raised as she played with Piper, seeing if she really did want to leave as quickly as she implied.

"You're not _my_ doctor Alex…my doctor is a grumpy old man who has personal hygiene issues, he's most certainly not a tall, _hot_ brunette who-"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Pipers slip of the tongue, noticing that Piper was now flushing a gorgeous shade of red as she realised what she had started to say.

"I mean that, well, my doctor, he's, ummm… _Fuck_ " Piper put her head in her hands, not looking up as Alex gently moved her foot from her knee, pulling the coffee table nearer so she could rest it on the top, keeping the cold compress in place.

Piper continued to keep her head in her hands as Alex sat down next to her, sitting so she was looking at Piper from the side, one arm stretched out, resting on the thigh of the woman in front of her, her thumb idly tracing indistinct patterns on her jeans.

"Piper…"

Piper spoke, still not moving her head from her hands, her words slightly muffled, "No Alex, I'm sorry -I didn't mean to say that… I mean – I _did_ – you are hot, and clever and funny and… _fuck_! Sorry. I just mean, looking like that, being a doctor and all, there is no way you don't have a girlfriend, I mean, _shit_ …"

"Piper…."

"What I am trying to say is, you were clearly on your way to meet someone, and I've delayed you. Please, just ring me a taxi – I'll get out of your way and you can carry on with your evening, someone must be wondering where you are…"

Alex took hold of Pipers wrists, pulling them away from her face, ducking her head to catch the others gaze. "Piper, look at me, _look_ at me…" Alex waited until Piper lifted her eyes, sheepishly looking at her. "You're right, I was on my way out for the evening-"

"I knew it! You said you didn't have plans! The only reason I'm sat here is because you said you didn't have plans – Alex!" Piper dropped her head back into her hands, sighing as she did so.

"Well, plans changed."

"Only because of me Alex…"

"Yeah – that's right Piper, they changed _because_ of you." Alex looked straight at Piper, not saying another word, waiting for the blonde to lift her head. As soon as she did, the realisation clear in her eyes at Alex's meaning, Alex found herself leaning forward, taking Pipers face gently in her hands, placing a tender kiss on those soft lips of the blonde. She pulled back after a moment, not certain as to the response she would see on Pipers face, her green eyes searching the blue eyes opposite her, as Piper spoke softly,

"Because of me?"

"Yeah, kid, because of you", she smiled, about to say something else, but was cut off as Piper pulled her into another kiss, one full of desire and passion as tongues clashed as they explored new territory, hands running through one another's hair as they pulled each other closer, trying to deepen the kiss, which was broken as Piper pulled apart suddenly, yelling in pain,

"Owww, oh my fucking god, OWW!"

Alex smiled as she realised that Piper must have her foot as they had pulled one another closer, clearly forgetting about her injury as the kiss intensified. Chuckling she leaned back, watching Piper as she tried to balance the cold compress on her foot once again.

"This isn't funny Alex – it hurts like fuck…"

"If I recall – I did say that a moment ago Piper"

"Yeah – well you don't have to be so smug about it"

"I'm allowed to be"

"Why"

"Because you think I'm hot"

"Yeah – well, you're smug too" Piper laughed, leaning back into the sofa, her hand running down Alex's arm, her face pulling into a frown as Alex stood up, moving away from her, her fingers keeping hold of Alex's hand until she was too far away from her. "Hey! Where you going?"

"You hungry?"

"Well, now I come to think of it…yeah"

Alex padded back to the sofa, phone in hand, as she sat back down next to Piper, Alex draped her arm over Pipers shoulder, leaning to whisper into her ear, "Well, as your newly appointed _hot_ doctor, I feel it is my medical duty to ensure your health and well being…"

"What do you recommend, _doctor_?" Pipers voice was low, dripping with desire as she gazed at Alex, her hand once again running up and down Alex's arm, as Alex noted the goosebumps that appeared and the slight shiver that ran down her spine.

Alex bit her lower lip, instantly wishing that Piper's foot didn't hurt every time she moved, her mind racing with the things she wanted to do to the blonde, "Well, what I recommend requires you to be in peak physical fitness, so, until you are fully recovered, I suggest an _intense_ treatment of rest and relaxation…"

"Mmm-hmm – and whom might I ask is qualified to give me this course of treatment?"

"Oh babe, I think you'll find I'm more than qualified," she muttered, leaning over Piper so she didn't need to move, their lips crashing together once more.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick little fluffy one-shot for you lovely people. Don't worry – I am still working on Something Good – and a new chapter should be up soon, but sometimes I just have to go with what's sat in my brain, and it was Piper falling over on the ice…. :D


End file.
